Endless story: the gentleman and the frog
by Tsukiko Braginski
Summary: Porque nada entre nosotros era perfecto, y eso era lo mejor de la amistad entre un caballero y una rana. Fanfic regalo para Vero Towers


Dedicado con mucho amor a Vero Towers, amiga yo te apoyo en este momento como lo hemos hecho los últimos 15 años… ¡tu puedes hacerlo!

Tal vez no conozcas de hetalia pero leyendo el fic seguro entenderás todo, sobretodo porque hay cosas aquí que te traerán recuerdos, como a mi mientras lo escribo

Endless story: the gentleman and the frog

¿Sabes? Aun recuerdo la vez que nos conocimos, aun íbamos al colegio, éramos un par de niños…

Iba caminando por el jardín de la escuela, siempre me gusto hacer nuevas amistades y al percatarme del chico nuevo, no perdí oportunidad de acercarme a el, oui, eras tu Arthur, camine detrás de ti como por cinco minutos pues acelerabas el paso sintiéndote asechado, abrazándote a tu almuerzo y de momento me vi empujado contra la dura pared detrás de mi…

-¿Por qué me sigues?-

-Hola-salude sintiendo tus manos regordetas contra mi cuello- me llamo Francis, ¿como te llamas tu?

Fue el inicio de una camaradería sin igual, la dulce amistad que un par de infantes tienen al minuto de conocerse, tuve que acostumbrarme a tu carácter cambiante aunque admito nuestras peleas fueron la mar de divertidas…

-que no-

-que si-

ambos nos encontrábamos en el suelo del aula, tu sobre de mi y momentos después yo sobre ti rodando como un par de pelotas con un único objetivo: demostrar que los franceses son mejores que los ingleses. Esa tarde no llegue a casa, me fugue contigo y pasamos el resto del día jugando monopoly.

Teníamos nuestras claves y trucos para los exámenes como aquella vez que escondí las respuesta en un borrador de migajón pero con mi mala suerte me confinaron al aula abandonada para terminar mi examen por hacer trampas, cuando por fin volví, temblando de frio y tratando de ocultar que había llorado (juro que había fantasmas y ratas en ese lugar) con tu mismo rostro de "no me importa nada" me ofreciste un pañuelo y tu saco.

Teníamos un lugar especial era un sitio fuera del salón abandonado (si el de los fantasmas) con una pequeña barda que evitaba o dos cosas a) que se inundase, b) que las ratas salieran, tal vez era el motivo por el cual nadie quería sentarse ahí pero era genial, pues asi nadie nos molestaba, lo bautizamos simplemente como "The place"

Desde ese momento nos volvimos inseparables, dime, ¿ recuerdas aquella vez que fuimos de viaje escolar…?

-Faltan tres horas de trayecto y ¿ya te mareaste?, ¿sabes que? ¡Me arrepiento de sentarme junto a ti…! mirate estas tan verde como una rana

-Arthur…-contuve una arcada-necesito pasarme junto a la ventanilla-

-oye… ¡ debes estar bromeando!-exclamaste tratando desesperadamente de desabrochar tu cinturón de seguridad, gatee sobre ti y me agache entre tus rodillas

-¡ni se te ocurra frog!-me apoye en tus rodillas-aléjate de mi ¡yiaaaaa!-empecé a temblar y al final no pude contener la risa

-¡te matare frog!-

Al final cursamos nivel básico y secundario juntos y como todo par de amigos tuvimos diferencias

Oficina del director 14:30 12/10/05

Por quinta vez en la ultima media hora el profesor se frotaba las sienes con insistencia tratando de calmarse, pues el par de cabezas rubias frente a el no dejaban de discutir y manotearse

-te lo dije cientos de veces y lo vuelvo a repetir: yo no me reía de ti! Y el dibujo del chibi con grandes cejas no eras tu!-

-no te creo nada bloody frog-

-tres días de suspensión para ambos-sentencio el director

Tras esos días una carta de disculpa fue recibida en mis manos, ¿quien lo diría?, luego de eso salimos a un parque de diversiones, subimos a un juego llamado martillo en el cual permanecíamos en un péndulo gigante balanceándose a gran velocidad, justo cuando dábamos la primer vuelta completa soltaste de la nada: soñé que moríamos en este juego-

-oye no es un buen momento para decir esas cosaaaaaas- el descenso me hizo sentir que el estomago se me subía a la garganta y jure en mi interior nunca subir a un artefacto de esos contigo

En ese momento de nuestras vidas, con 16 años, teníamos dado por hecho que terminaríamos nuestros estudios juntos pero una decisión de mis padres me hizo volver a parís con ellos y perdimos contacto durante un par de años mas al final conseguí dar contigo y nos reunimos, con unos cuantos inconvenientes…

-marque el numero, me lo sabia de memoria, tenia que pedirte que me esperaras, ya iba con una hora de retraso, no era bueno hacerte esperar siempre has sido muy puntual, ya imaginaba el broncón que se me vendría encima, pero no pude evitarlo, pues, todo tenia que ser perfecto, me levante antes que el resto de mi familia y limpie mi morada con esmero y no era para menos ¡mi mejor amigo venia a visitarme! Después de tantos años me preguntaba cuanto habrías cambiado, la ultima vez que nos vimos éramos igual de bajitos… y un poco enclenques, finalmente respondiste tras un eterno minuto de tonos-hola Arthur, sucedió algo, recién voy camino hacia allá, espérame por favor-me excuse

-no te preocupes frog, yo también voy para allá, me quede dormido-insólito, realmente insólito Mr. Puntualidad llegaba tarde…-de acuerdo entonces, recapitulemos-espere tu confirmación del otro lado de la línea- dado que somos un desastre para llegar a tiempo, nos veremos dentro de una hora y media, en el mismo lugar… ok, te lo repito: bajas en la ultima estación del metro, caminas al fondo del pasillo del lado del centro de monitoreo, sales a la derecha… no perdón me equivoqué, a la izquierda, y me esperas en la salida C del transporte… ¡no! No G de Gilberto "C" de cabron – al final creo que te confundí demasiado o tu sentido de la orientación es nulo pues terminaste del lado contrario y cuando finalmente nos encontramos ¡voila! Tus cejas estaban juntas juntitas como cada vez que algo te molesta. Descubrí, de camino que te quedaste siendo bajito, y ahora usabas anteojos yo por mi parte un poco mas alto y con el cabello largo a tu lado parecía una suerte de delincuente

Ese día fue una absoluta locura, nos comportamos como niños a pesar de tener 20 años bien cumplidos, travestimos osos de felpa, os tomamos cerca de 1gb de fotografías, reimos como idiotas sin motivo alguno por horas y finalmente tuviste la oportunidad de probar algo cocinado por mi

-y bien, que te parece-

-nada mal, nada mal-dijiste al terminar tu plato- lo mío no es la cocina pero te defiendes frog

Tras una tarde inolvidable a nuestro único y desastroso estilo nos despedimos, te deje en el transporte esa noche y horas después recibí una llamada tuya diciéndome lo angustiado que estabas cuando tras 40 minutos de trayecto no reconocías nada del camino…

Pasaron dos años mas para que nos volviéramos a encontrar, tu estudiabas la universidad y yo por mi parte ingrese al frio mundo laboral asique nuestros horarios no coincidieron por mas que lo intentáramos, un día nuestro camarada japonés Honda Kiku nos invito a un evento de manga y comic, con la obvia implicación de pasar por su stand y comprar sus doujinshis…

Me asegure de ir con tiempo ese día te daría una sorpresa aprovechando el momento y lugar haría esa cosa… ¿cosplay? Del personaje que te gustaba y ahí me encontraba yo: con una peluca de 2 kilos, un traje sastre y… atrapado en el trafico, un desfile se me había atravesado, conociéndote esperarías una hora y me reñirías pues odias la impuntualidad pero el problema recaía en que ¡ya llevaba hora y media atrapado en ese lugar! ¡y me estaba cocinando! Para cuando llegue, claro, ya no estabas te mande un mensaje diciéndote que trajeras tu ingles trasero de vuelta y a regañadientes lo hiciste y aunque fue poco el tiempo que estuvimos juntos esa vez fue épico ver la cara de poema que pusiste al verme vestido así…

Si, quien diría que al final ambos terminaríamos así, míranos un par de cuarentones dando clase en la misma escuela donde nos conocimos-tomaste un trago de te al lado de mi, sentados en "The place "

-y así será hasta el día de nuestra jubilación Artie, eso puedes jurarlo-

-salud por eso, Francis- dijiste sonriendo mientras levantabas tu taza de te, la jornada laboral había terminado por ese día pero nosotros seguimos ahí, disfrutando nuestra compañía, porque nada entre nosotros era perfecto, y eso era lo mejor de la amistad entre un caballero y una rana.

-FIN-

Espero haya sido de tu agrado, desde aquí te mando mi apoyo, fuerzas y mis mejores deseos , ire a visitarte pronto.

Y un aviso para mis lectores, pausare por un momento EDR, en cuanto las cosas se normalicen volveré a excribir pero de momento tengo varios asuntos fuera de la pantalla que atender, pero no los castigare XD tal vez les regale un lemon en U.A. o algo por el estilo

Cuídense mucho, los quiere

_Tsukiko Braginski_


End file.
